T.35
The T.35 'was the standard military gas mask of the REI (''Regio Esercito Italiano, royal Italian army) from 1935 until the adoption of the M59. This mask was widely issued from 1935 until the early '60s to soldiers, civil protection, firefighters and industries. The last T.35s used were around the late '70s. |period = 1935 onwards|issued = UNPA (fascist civil protection IT) Légoltalmi Liga (civil protection HU former) Various Italian fascist youth organizations Various Nationalist belligerants (Spanish Civil War) |manufacturer = Pirelli I.A.C. Superga SIGLA Spasciani|country-used = 1935|next = M59 F.T.35 R.S. 37 P.C. 40|name-long = Tipo 35|name-en = Type 35|weight = ~1 Kg in the standard kit}} Mask overview The facepiece is composed of the following parts: The faceblank is made of a moulded rubber to which the following are attached: * the housing for the exhale valve * the metal threaded piece that allows the filter to be screwed in and houses the exhale valve * the eyepieces * the straps The inhale valve, which allows filtered air in from the filter and does not allow exhaled air to go back out from the filter again. Said rubber valve is housed in the metal threaded piece. The exhale valve allows exhaled air to go outside and prevents poisoned air to get in. It's made of rubber, it opens under the light pressure of exhaling and closes hermetically under the negative pressure produced by the inhalation. It can be easily inspected and possibly replaced by unscrewing the lid of its housing. The eyepieces are made of "Triplex" glass, which itself is composed of two glass layers and a thin sheet of cellulose. This kind of glass prevents poisoned air to get into the mask even after being hit, as only the outside layer of glass would be shattered and the other two layers would maintain the seal. The glasses are affixed to the mask through aluminium frames. The elastic harness has the goal to keep the mask tightly onto the face. It is composed of 5 adjustable straps (a top one, two elastic temple ones and two elastic cheek ones) attached to the facepiece, and they gather into a nape pad. The anti-fogging disks are kept tightly onto the lenses by metal inserts and serve the purpose of maintaining good visibility. Sizes The T.35 comes in three sizes, with 1 (I) being the largest, 3 (III) being the smallest and 2 (II) being the average one. The size is marked on the left side of the mask with a roman number. Markings On the left side of the mask, besides the mask name and the size, there is the company's marking and sometimes a series of dots of unknown meaning. On the right of the mask, there is the register number, and on the inside, under the right eyepiece, there is another register number. The T.35 was produced by various companies during multiple years. The main producers of the T.35 were: * Pirelli * I.A.C. (Industrie Articoli Caucciù, rubber items industries) * Superga * S.I.G.L.A. (also referred to as Sacic incorrectly, as its a different branch of Pirelli located in Belgium) * Spasciani Conservation To preserve the mask, the manual recommends wetting the exhale with a solution of 30 % of glycerine and to keep the mask in a dark, dry and cool place, with little temperature range. Filter The standard T.35 filter was a brown-painted metal box containing the various filtering substances. In 1941, Italian soldiers fighting in Africa were issued with the special SCM-41 filter, designed to work best under torrid environments. It sported an external rubber seal that allowed it to be used with Italian masks. This filter continued to be issued after the War. In 1942 a new type of filter made and issued, the M.42 filter: it was lighter and a bit more efficient, and it would be used alongside the older T.35 filters until the M58 filter came along much later. Satchel and kit The kit came in a simple mono-strap hemp bag containing the filter, the pamphlet, the anti-fogging lenses, the anti-fogging soap and the mask itself. Sometimes there was also a small box containing a spare exhale valve. After 1942, the masks were provided with the M42 filter and the new M42 satchel, which had a large pocket in the back and two smaller pockets in the front to allow better storage of the rest of the kit. Differences in production styles The T.35 designation includes two slightly different designs: * S.C.M. license n. 9 of 17th May 1935 released for I.A.C. * S.C.M. license n. 10 of 23rd November 1935 released for Pirelli The differences between these two designs are the shape of the "nose" section, the kind of rubber used and the different threaded piece, with the I.A.C. one being deeper and allowing for an internal seal to be placed without shortening the available thread. Other 3 companies made T.35 masks, under either Pirelli license, I.A.C. license or a mix of the two. Superga and Spasciani made T.35 masks in the same form as the Pirelli one, the only difference being the rubber used. S.I.G.L.A, instead, used the Pirelli pattern faceblank shape with I.A.C. furniture and similar rubber. Variants '''Civilian variants P.C. 35 ''Popolazione civile 35, civil population type 35 '''9'th gas mask approved by the S.C.M. (Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service) on 17 May 1935. This variant was almost the same as the normal T.35, the only differences being the markings and that it was issued with a civilian filter and either the civilian cylindrical box or the T.35 satchel. Pir. 35 ''Pirelli 35'' 10'th gas mask approved by the S.C.M. (''Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service) on 23 November 1935. This variant was almost the same as the normal T.35, the only differences being the markings and that it was issued with a civilian filter and either the civilian cylindrical box or the T.35 satchel. [[R.S. 37|'''R.S. 37]] Riccardo Spasciani 37 16'th gas mask approved by the S.C.M. (''Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service) on 1 march 1937. sample text [[P.C. 40|'''P.C. 40]]' 'popolazione civile 40,' ''civil population 40 sample text '''Military variants T.35R The T.35R used a special kind of rubber. T'.35Rs' The T.35R used a special kind of rubber. T-35 Rs..jpg T.35-SIR This variant of the T.35 was made using a new kind of black rubber and sported an M42 filter and the upgraded M42 satchel. Ef.jpg [[F.T.35|'F.T.35']]' 'Fonica Tipo 35, ''phonic type 35 This variant had a trumpet in front of the exhale valve to enhance the voice of the user and was provided with a tissot system to prevent fogging. This kind of masks were used by the Navy. F.T.35 masks were produced by Pirelli, Spasciani, S.I.G.L.A. and I.A.C., the latter of which marked them as T.35F. and used a slightly different facepiece mould. FT35..jpg|Pirelli F.T.35 T.35.F..jpg|I.A.C. T.35F. Note the unique mould of the facepiece '''Post-War variants' Those T.35 variant was made using the same rubber as the later M59 and sported an M42 filter. Some parts were changed through the years, but the base idea was kept. First version The first type of post-War Pirelli T.35 production was almost the same as the original, just made to a better standard with the newly implemented rubber compound. Second version After the first production run of the new T.35, Pirelli made some modifications to the straps: the standard Italian system was replaced by a French-inspired hook system and those new straps were made of rubber instead of cloth. T35postwar.PNG Service life Development During the '30s the Italian Army was seeking renovation in its chemical protection equipment, replacing the Penna respirator with newer, better masks. The first mask developed as a replacement was the M.31, quite similar in setup to the Penna, having a hose and a chest-placed satchel. During the next year, the development of a new concept started and chin-mounted filters were starting to have an appeal to the army, and they would for the next 70 years. The T.32 gas mask was tested in that period but did not see official adoption due to unknown reasons, yet its derivative, the Pr.C. 33, saw some use within the ranks of the Opera Nazionale Balilla (national Balilla operation, ''a fascist youth organization). During the 3 years after, the two main companies selling gas masks to the army (Pirelli and I.A.C.) provided two similar designs for a military mask with a chin-mounted filter. As both designs were fit for their purpose, in 1935 they would be officially adopted under the same designation, T.35. '''Adoption' This new mask was fit for multiple porpuses, and because of that was widely issued to most places were a gas mask was needed: the fire brigade, the UNPA (Unione Nazionale Protezione Antiaerea, ''national air-raid protection union) and the Carabinieri (military police) were all issued this mask. The army issued a lot of these masks but never fully replaced the M.31 and the M.33, which continued to be produced. T.35-esercitazione 2.JPG|UNPA training, 1942 T.35-esercitazione.JPG|Same training, another scene The Navy, which at the time had issued various masks (R.M.2, R.M.3, R.M.F.), adopted the T.35 only for terrestrial duties. To better fit the Navy's needs, a modified variation of the T.35 incorporating the same phonic device as the R.M.F. was devised and adopted as the F.T. 35. Later, the R.M.F. 35 would be made with features from both the R.M.F. and the F.T. 35. '''Conflicts' The first major conflict this mask saw use in was the Spanish Civil War. Italian soldiers fighting there were usually issued with a T.35, an M.33, an M.31 or, on rare occasions, with a Penna respirator. When T.35 masks fell in other-than-Italian hands, they were usually converted to use German-style 40 mm filters, a conversion that usually consisted in adding an extra thread at the bottom, completely replacing the intake piece or just adding a gasket to I.A.C. T.35s, the thread of which has the space to do so. After the War, the Spanish Army used T.35 masks for a short while until it was ruled out of service in favour of another mask. 12574890 2888632.jpg|A Pirelli T.35 modified with an added thread 172399509_151569975.jpg|I.A.C. T.35 with a replaced intake piece 172399509_151569940.jpg|The same mask as seen from the outside During the Second World War, the T.35 was brought in every battlefield alongside the M.31 and the M.33, but it never saw real use, as no gas was ever dropped during the conflict. 16002931_1300527923319070_1753814886861740606_n.jpg|Abandoned Italian gas masks (including T.35s) after the second El Alamein battle, 1942 Post-War military and statal corps' use After the end of the War, the army ruled M.31 and M.33 masks out of service and stuck with only T.35s alongside American M9A1s. These masks were used by every branch until the adoption of the M59, which slowly replaced them in every place, starting from the army. The latest the T.35 was seen being used by any military corp was during the late '70s. 16002931_1300527923319070_1753814886861740606_n.jpg|Abandoned Italian gas masks (including T.35s) after the second El Alamein battle, 1942 Civilian use and further development The T.35, or more precisely, the Pir. 35 and the P.C. 35, were allowed to be sold directly to civilians, as other masks already were. Those models were required to show S.C.M.'s license on the side of the mask. After some time, Spasciani presented its own civilian T.35, which was the R.S. 37, a licensed copy of the Pirelli pattern. 16002931_1300527923319070_1753814886861740606_n.jpg|Abandoned Italian gas masks (including T.35s) after the second El Alamein battle, 1942 During 1940 a new type of T.35 was issued for free to the civilian population, it was much cheaper and had thinner rubber, cellulose glasses and alluminium parts. The designation was P.C. 40 and it was produced by Pirelli, S.I.G.L.A. and Superga. 16002931_1300527923319070_1753814886861740606_n.jpg|Abandoned Italian gas masks (including T.35s) after the second El Alamein battle, 1942 After the War, P.C. 40s were produced with a new kind of rubber and Triplex glasses, for an unknown motive. A successor of this was devised and produced, with a rubber harness sporting a hook system and integral tissot tubes, its designation was P.C. 50 and its use was as mysterious as the post-War P.C. 40. 16002931_1300527923319070_1753814886861740606_n.jpg|Abandoned Italian gas masks (including T.35s) after the second El Alamein battle, 1942 Industrial use sample text 16002931_1300527923319070_1753814886861740606_n.jpg|Abandoned Italian gas masks (including T.35s) after the second El Alamein battle, 1942 Hungarian use Pirelli made T.35 masks were exported and used by Légoltalmi Liga (the predecessor of Polgári védelem - Civil Defence) as Gumi munkagázálarc (Rubber work gasmask) from 1938 to 1945. After the War, the mask was used in the industry. 31452.jpg|1 January 1939, T.35 being worn in Hungary MTI-FOTO-a2FFM0YyVngvbjdsT1BiUUlhSEY4Zz09.jpg|T.35 being used with 51M/60M kits (front left and on the back), the person on the right has the same kit and a 34M mask MTI-FOTO-dE44Z3JtRDUwSlpzQ0dkNmcvKzZFZ1R0MGoyU1lKeW9pSE9hQkhmQkRNZz0.jpg|T.35 being used in an industry MTI-FOTO-dEtVd3ZnUTFNYmVsVytIMXN4QS8rUldkeXQ1VnJaenVmd3J6ZDExS3Mraz0.jpg|T.35 masks with 34M filters. Those masks require a rubber ring to be added to fit that kind of filters Copies * Around the time of the Spanish civil War, some local shops made knockoff versions of the T.35. Those had a 42 mm thread and were used by the Republicans mainly. * Some T.35 copies are rumoured to have been made in Yugoslavia, though no proof has been found yet. 20799151 1267374166724641 7972036151211822322 n.jpg|Spanish copy of the T.35 T.35 and the Media * The T.35 can be commonly found in Fallout 4 as the gas mask with goggles, ''although its presence there would be unlikely in real life, even without the hindrance of total atomic annihilation. * The T.35 can be seen worn by Cristina Blackwater (model) in the ''Blood Shake musical video by Dope D.O.D and Salmo. * The T.35 can be seen worn by various actors in the Tapparella musical video by Elio e le Storie Tese. 14616-0-1464977833.png|The "gas mask with goggles", as seen in Fallout 4 Screenshot 20170213-193949.png|T.35 in the Blood Shake music video Videos * 1958 coluor video of firefighters training T.35 masks with DIRIN 600U filters can be seen after the 1:16 mark. * 1942 air-raid training T.35 masks can be seen amongst other masks in various scenes. * Training in the mountains during the Second World War T.35 masks can be seen in the first part of this short video. * Italian girls of the GIL parading, 1939 in the streets T.35 masks can be seen after 0:42 mark. * 1973, Porto Maghera's strike to complain about the mandatory use of gas masks Various masks, including the T.35, can be seen being worn by protesters. I.A.C. P.C. 35 manual 001asdasada.jpg 002dfgddddddddddddddd.jpg 003aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagg.jpg 004aaasddddddasdahhh.jpg 005aaaaaadddfffffggghhhh.jpg 006aaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddsdsdsdsda.jpg 007aaaasssssssssssssslòpòpòpò.jpg Pirelli T.35 manual 001cccccccccc.jpg 002kkkkkkk.jpg 003aaaa.jpg 004ffasaf.jpg 005aadhhhhhh.jpg 006lllllllllllllllllll.jpg 007lll.jpg 008lll.jpg 009aaa.jpg 010.jpg 011ggggasgadg.jpg Spasciani T.35 manual 1aaaa.jpg 2aaaaggg.jpg 3ggwp.jpg 4aaagg.jpg 5gg.jpg 6ggww.jpg 7qqeqhjdfgdfgdfg.jpg Post-War T.35 unit manual Horsewithgasmask.jpg 12596345 787861374682191 1865022698 n.jpg 14370093 1698227157166409 6706544922398189094 n.jpg 13055450 1156858984344451 8591021933100817474 n.jpg Category:Italy Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:Industrial Mask Category:Hungary